Waters of the Moon
by danradgurl14
Summary: Sesshomaru stumbles across a mysterious woman during his travels and she manages to defeat him in combat! Who is this woman, and where did she come from? sesskag R&R!
1. Part One

**Hi! I'm danradgurl14! Well, uh, duh! (smacks head) I guess you'd know that. This is my first fanfic so I'm kinda nervous. Well, I hope I get some reviews, constructive criticism is okay, helps me think of ways to improve my writing for you. If you flame me I'll just ignore it. So go ahead and release your pent up anger and criticism, it's OK. Holding in your emotions is bad for your health. You must find ways to release the feelings… Um, ah that's enough. Sorry, kinda got carried away there. Hehe. Right, on with the writing!**

**Disclaimer: This is the hardest part of posting a story, (sniffles) I mean, I have to say that I don't own Inuyasha, and, and,(lip begins trembling) it's just so hard! (begins bawling like a baby) bwahhhhhhhh! It's not fair! (slaps self across face) um, ok, I'm better now. I think. Anyway, I-I-I don't… own Inuyasha! (begins crying again)**

**Summary: Kagome's different, and was banished from her home because of it. Now when she runs into trouble away from home, a great lord unexpectedly saves her! Sesshomaru and Kagome story! I suck at summaries so just read the story!**

* * *

**Waters of the Moon**

**Part one**

**Prologue**

The loud crash of waves on the shore could be heard for miles as the rolling hills of water splashed onto the sand. There was little light, for the moon was only a thin crescent sliver, suspended in the velvety black sky among millions of twinkling stars.

In one place, the surf surged around a lone dark figure, bent over on the sand. Unfolding and standing up, the tall figure turned toward the sea, gazing at it longingly and shaking its head. Whirling around with a sudden decision, it shot into the forest surrounding the small beach, disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

**Chapter one:**

A pair of symmetrical golden eyes scanned the early morning horizon. Reds, yellows, oranges, and pinks melted together to form a breathtaking sight. Yet the eyes spared not one glance to the watercolor painting in the sky. Instead, they focused on a plume of smoke forming a black column in the star-fading sky.

A small breeze flirted with the lush green foliage and raised long silver strands of hair. As the breeze settled down, the hair slowly fell back into place, reluctant to cease its game with the wind. A single lock fell upon a spike connected to a breastplate of dark green armor.

Long, slender fingers, tipped with razor sharp claws, brushed past two red stripes on the cheek near an elegantly pointed ear, behind which, the stray lock was tucked.

Above the pair of relentless golden eyes, a dark purple crescent moon contrasted greatly with the pale skin of the young demon. His nose twitched as his left hand curled its thin appendages around the hilt of an old sword, bringing to life the two twisting red stripes upon his wrist.

Pushing off of the ground, his slipper-clad feet propelled him high into the bright blue heavens where he remained momentarily before descending to the ground in front of a small, blazing house.

* * *

"You killed my daughter you witch!"

"Why do you not fight back wench?"

Turning, he saw a small crowd jumbled around something, obviously a person, for whoever was in the middle was emitting painful screams. A small boy in the crowd turned toward him, and tugging a nearby man's sleeve urgently, cried with fear, "Another demon!" An old man turned around as well to inspect the boy's cry.

"Look! His forehead! It's Lord Sesshomaru! Run for your lives!"

With this outburst, the group of villagers scattered into the woods screaming at the top of their lungs, painfully piercing his acute ears. As the last of the villagers entered the forest, stumbling over themselves in their haste, he was able to see what they had been so passionately beating.

A young woman, bruised and scraped, lay in a crumpled heap on the dirt. What once was most likely a pure white gown now lay in tatters along her body. Long, waist-length raven-black hair was tangled into knots, while her sickly pale skin appeared to be drawn tight against her bones.

Stepping forward, Sesshomaru knelt down beside the woman and lifting her head in his hand, watched as her long eyelashes fluttered a bit before opening slightly and squeezing shut again. A painful groan emanated from her thin lips, and she brought her hand up to her forehead brushing her bangs away to reveal a long, deep, cut, which stretched from one side of her forehead to the other. Momentarily she cringed, and then opened her eyes all the way, revealing pale blue irises.

Surprisingly, the first words out of her mouth were not, "Thank you, my lord," or "Please spare me, my lord," but rather, "Please… do you have any water?"

Blinking back his surprise, Sesshomaru contemplated this a moment. Then, wondering to himself about the odd question, he decided to humor her.

Reaching into his kimono sleeve, he pulled out a small wineskin filled with water. Lifting it to her dry lips he squeezed gently and allowed water to flow freely into her parched mouth. The woman gulped it down greedily, but gratefully. Finally he pulled the wineskin away from her mouth and placed it back inside his sleeve.

As he looked back up, Sesshomaru mentally gasped. The woman that had appeared to be sick and beaten was gone and a beautiful creature sat in her place.

Her hair was darker and silkier; her skin had a pure and healthy glow and her lips were plump and pink. Her dress was purest white and mended perfectly. All the cuts on her body including the one on her forehead had disappeared, and her eyes had become the brightest blue that he had ever seen.

She smiled weakly at him before saying, finally, "Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru. But it was not quite enough water." As Sesshomaru sorted out his confusion at her words, the young woman began to stand up. She managed to rise a bit before wobbling on shaky legs and tumbling backwards.

Out of instinct, Sesshomaru's arms shot out and caught her before she could touch the ground. He held her shoulders while she faced away from him. Lifting her head up, she looked into his stoic facade and smiled warmly as a silent thank you.

Out of nowhere words suddenly formed on his lips. He had no idea why he was asking her this, or what made him do it, but Sesshomaru wanted to know who this beautiful creature was, where she came from, and what she was.

* * *

"Who are you?" he asked firmly.

**(A/N: Hmmm… maybe I should leave you dangling here! Bwahahahahah-! (pelted with rotten food) ha… ha? Ok, fine. I'll type more. (wipes food off of face) Man is that disgusting! Now-Oh… wait a sec…(evil glint in eye) he, he…(slings food off hand onto angry reviewers) Hahahahaha! (evil sing-song voice) Oh! I'm sorry did I do that? I must have done it accidentally-on purpose!)**

For a moment, the woman looked thoughtful, and then apparently deciding there was no harm in telling him said, "I am Higurashi, Kagome, my lord." She nodded her head in a small bow, for she was still supported by Sesshomaru's arms.

He set her on the ground, and reached in his sleeve again. Hesitating for a moment, he determined he could get more water later if he needed it. Pulling the wineskin fully out of his kimono, he handed Kagome the wineskin and let her drink the last of it.

Kneeling on the ground to wait, he breathed in deeply through his nose. The lovely fragrance of water lily's and Hindu lotus's entered his being filling him with a sense of peacefulness and joy. Something that Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands, had not felt in centuries.

"My lord?"

Returning to reality and banishing his memories to the back of his mind, he focused on who had addressed him. A wineskin was held out in front of him, and he looked at it curiously for a moment. Then remembering that it was his, he snatched it out of the slender fingers that were curled around the bag.

Kagome pulled her hand back as if offended and said sort of angrily, "Well, you didn't have to be so touchy, Mr. Impatient!" She crossed her arms over her chest in a final way and huffed.

Sesshomaru blinked. _'What the…?' _Then standing up in an angry fury, he pinned the woman to the ground. "What happened to _'my lord'_?" he snarled out threateningly.

Kagome wriggled beneath him and coughed as her air supply began diminishing. "You're …choking me..." She wheezed.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru was made airborne, soaring into the trees nearby, consequently frightening hidden villagers out of their hiding places. He twirled in the air so that he was upright, and landed for a split second on the grass. Then, as he pushed of the ground again, he fleetingly glimpsed Kagome brushing off her dress and standing tall.

Faster than light itself, he flew toward the young woman, and stretching out his razor-sharp fingers he lashed out at Kagome. Yet when he landed on what should have been the other side of her dead body, he smelled no blood. Sesshomaru could not feel the exhilarating sensation of killing, he couldn't feel her aura depleting, and he most definitely didn't hear her scream in agony.

"Tsk, tsk, _my lord_. You should be faster than _that_."

**Soooooo! What did ya think about the first part? Is it a good story? If you have any suggestions about the story, let me know, I might use them. Well, I'll wait to post the next part until I get at least one review. So, review please! Sayonara!**

**Push it, push it, push it, push it, push it!**

**I know that you know that I want you to push the button! So do it!**


	2. Part Two

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews! I'm not gonna' start naming anybody, cause I know I'll forget someone! So here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Okay, lets get it over with. I… (shifty eyes) OWN INUYASHA! MUHAHAHAHAH! … NOT!**

**Summary: Kagome's different, and was banished from her home because of it. Now when she runs into trouble away from home, a great lord unexpectedly saves her! Sesshomaru and Kagome story! I suck at summaries so just read the story!**

* * *

**Waters Of the Moon**

**Part Two**

**Chapter Two**

Turning swiftly around, Sesshomaru stared in disbelief at the creature behind him. She had a completely different demeanor and her aura was filled with anticipation and excitement. She was casually examining her nails as if nothing had happened, and of course acted as if Sesshomaru hadn't even charged at her.

This completely pissed Sesshomaru off.

He growled low in his throat, remaining immobile, whilst watching his mysterious opponent. _'Surely this woman is a demon in disguise.' _He thought. _'No woman is faster than I.'_

"What are you wench?" he began. "You do not appear demon, yet you harbor demonic abilities and traits." He paused and began thinking of a way to catch her off guard. _'How could I take her down with one blow?' _he wondered. _'Maybe if I can get behind her and distract her with something else, I could very well puncture her neck.'_ He inwardly smirked, and making sure to give nothing of his plan away, he remained in the same stance, not moving a single muscle. Focusing his energy, he began to set his plan into action.

"I can assure you, my lord," Kagome began, as she looked solely at the man in front of her. "You cannot harm me. At least… not before I can harm you."A tiny mischievous smile curled her lips before she closed her eyes and held her hands in front of her, as if she were giving someone something.

Sesshomaru was about to attack, when the woman's eyes snapped wide open, staring directly at him in a piercing gaze. Suddenly an excruciating pain rose up inside of him, and not just in one place, as if she had hit him, but all over his body. He tried to remain stoic, but the throbbing pain was eating him up from the inside, and a small grimace crossed over his features.

Abruptly, his mouth was forced open by an invisible hand and something clear and long began to rise out of him. Realizing in complete astonishment, that water was departing his body, he began to fight with more vigor, and soon managed to snap his mouth tightly shut. The pain faded the instant he had control, and in immeasurable confusion and anger, turned to Kagome and stared her down.

What his eyes met wasn't any sort of battle expression he had ever seen. It almost looked like she was pouting. '_What?!_ _She's pouting!'_ If Sesshomaru thought he would never understand women, he was pretty damned sure he would never know now!

"I was going to put it back in you after I was done with it. You didn't have to act like I was killing you or anything, jeezus, lighten up." She crossed her arms and plopped down in the dirt again, huffing as she went.

Sesshomaru was standing in the same spot completely clueless as to what the baka was talking about. Slowly and cautiously, he crept around the strange woman, and sat down a good ten feet away, making sure to watch her every move.

After a few minutes of silence, Kagome looked up. When she noticed how far he had chosen to sit away from her, her face fell and she looked at him in a disheartened way. She gazed at her lap and began mumbling something.

"Why… everybody thinks… weird…" She sniffled and Sesshomaru tensed in anticipation of what he knew was to come. "But that's why I had to leave… stupid legs… I wish I…why... feel… alone…" She finally stopped reciting her incoherent sentences, and pulled her legs up to her chest, she buried her head between her knees. A few silent sobs were heard and Sesshomaru faintly smelled salty tears as the crystalline droplets rolled down her cheeks and onto her dress.

Sesshomaru began to feel awkward sitting near her, not knowing if he should comfort her or attack. _'What if this is merely a trick to get me close enough for her to kill me?' _He wondered briefly.

'**That is real crying right there you baka! You better do something!'** The demon groaned mentally, his damn conscience was butting in now. _'Perfect. JUST PERFECT! Now I've got a crybaby AS WELL AS a disobedient mind to deal with! This is just not my day. FIRST, I am bested by a WOMAN in COMBAT, next she starts CRYING, AND SHE'S THE ONE WHO WON! NOW, I've got my IDIOT CONSCIENCE giving ME ORDERS, telling ME TO BE NICE WHEN SHE'S THE ONE WHO STARTED IT!'_ A tiny-no, _large_, vein began pulsing on Sesshomaru's forehead.

"Stop that infuriating howling this instant!" he roared loudly. He gazed at Kagome suspiciously for a moment, then asked, "What did you do to me, wench?" She looked up at him quizzically for a moment, before she gathered her thoughts and began speaking.

"Well, um… I can manipulate water, so when I'm battling someone I can pull water from their bodies and use it as a weapon. Also, if there are enough enemies, I can pull all of the water that is inside them out. It automatically dehydrates my opponents completely and they become naught but dust in the wind." She fiddled with her hair for a moment before she spoke again. "I was only pulling about a little out of you, just to make you act nicer."

She watched the heavens for a moment, and smiled sadly at the white fluffy clouds that drifted lazily in the bright afternoon sky. "It wouldn't have killed you, you know. It would have only made you thirsty." She turned her gaze to the heavens again, smiling her sad smile at each fair cloud that had a unique shape to it, and then looked at her lap once more.

Sesshomaru watched as the woman sat on the ground, her long silky black tresses waving in the breeze. He was utterly confused as to what he should do with her. Kill her, or let her go? _'No, I can't let her go until I trust her enough to keep our battle secret. If any of the other lords discovered I was beaten in battle by a woman, they may try to assassinate me and take my lands. I must keep her with me until I know I can trust her. If I cannot, she will have to be disposed of.'_ Sesshomaru stood, and walking over to the young woman, he kneeled beside her and offered his hand. There was no reason not to act like a gentleman,_ sometimes_.

Kagome stared at his hand cautiously before timidly taking it. Large rough fingers curled around her smaller slender hand, and pulled her up and off of the ground. Immediately he let go and turned. Kagome stood for a moment before she realized she was staring at him, and she hurriedly began dusting off her dress. "Thank you." She said quietly. "And, I'm sorry if… if I hurt you."

"Come, you shall travel with me for a time." Sesshomaru stated and began walking towards the forest. Kagome froze in her place, with her hands in mid-dust. Sesshomaru sensed her silence, and turned his head slightly to look at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Wait a minute," She began. "Hold on. Back up there, Fluffy," she announced, causing Sesshomaru to growl deeply in his chest. She watched him for a minute to make sure he wouldn't attack her for the comment before continuing. "You," She pointed her finger at him. "Want me," she turned the same finger to herself. "To travel with you?" Again, she pointed to Sesshomaru. He nodded slightly.

There was a snorting sound, and Kagome's face crinkled in a wide smile. Another snort was heard and Kagome burst out laughing. Sesshomaru watched her in disregard as she lowered herself to the ground once again. The whole while she held her stomach and tears trickled down her cheeks in swift little streams.

"Hahahahaha! You…(snort)…want me…ha, ha, he! To…(snort)…go with…" She stopped laughing for a moment, taking a breath to fill her lungs and looked up at the rock hard face of her new 'travel-buddy' and snorted again before laughing some more.

Finally she calmed down, and stood up on her own. While she was busy brushing her clothes off, Sesshomaru spoke. "Are you quite finished?" His tone was a little irritated, and his face definitely didn't have an 'I'm Happy!' sign on it.

"Yes, I think I am. Oh, wait a sec," She held up a finger and let out a stream of girlish giggles. "OK, now I'm done." She smiled up at him warmly, and brushed her hair out of her face with one hand. "I'm sorry," she said, "I just couldn't help but laugh when such a weird comment was made, 'cause I know you're joking. Right?" She fell silent waiting for an answer, smiling at him the entire time.

"Wrong." He replied. And a small smirk appeared on his face as he watched her reaction. Her entire face fell as if she had just lost her puppy, and she immediately ceased the giggles that seeped out of her mouth every few seconds. The complete and utter look of embarrassment crossed her visage and Sesshomaru wanted to laugh. The picture was _priceless_ and he would _never_ forget it.

* * *

**So how was it? Did ya like it? Huh? Huh? It was fun to write this one, and I hope I get some reviews for it. More than the last maybe! Well, it's like, 12:24 am! I've got to go to sleep! I'm glad I took all nigh to write it though, cause I usually write better at night. OH! G2G! Bye! **

**Your Favorite Author, danradgurl14!**

**Question: If quizzes are quizzical what are tests? **

**I know that you know that I want you to push the button! So do it!**


	3. Part Three

**Hi guys! Thanks for all of the reviews! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I was on a trip from Pensacola, Florida to Miami for my sisters state gymnastics competition. So of course, I didn't have any access to a computer! A bunch of you said it was funny, well I hope I can keep up my sense of humor! Anyway, the question at the bottom of my last chapter, well, **ChibiSanchan,** got it right! Now before I tell you the answer, I'll have to let you know that my dad asked me that question (because he's that kind of weirdo) and I said it out loud! You should ask like your archenemy this question to embarrass them (ask in front of a bunch of people or it won't work). Okay, question: If quizzes are quizzical, then what are tests? Answer: (this is gross I know, but had to get someone else to say it like I did) Testicals! Ewww!**

**Oh guys, **StarPrincess2020 **got it right! Kagome is a Siren. One of those Greek mythology creatures. The only thing is she's a hybrid, a cross between a powerful demon and a siren. That's why she has legs and the powers of a demon.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah you know the drill… I don't own Inuyasha… blah, blah, blah. **

**Summary: Kagome's different, and was banished from her home because of it. Now when she runs into trouble away from home, a great lord unexpectedly saves her! Sesshomaru and Kagome story! I suck at summaries so just read the story!**

* * *

**Part 3**

**Chapter 3**

Kagome stared at Sesshomaru for a moment, then in a very ingenious manner she asked, "Huh?" Her slender eyebrows came together and her face held a look of confusion.

"You are to travel with me for the time being." Sesshomaru replied in an annoyed tone. He glanced at her face and added, "Must I repeat everything?"

Kagome looked at him strangely for a moment, and then narrowed her bright eyes to thin suspicious slits. "Why?" Sesshomaru looked at her solidly, indicating he was listening. "Why," she began again, "do I have to travel with you?"

Sesshomaru's molten gold pools stared at her unwaveringly as he considered telling her. _'I suppose it's all right to tell her why, yet she may try to run as soon as I finish. Hmmmmm………'_ His face had a stoic façade as he contemplated this. "You bested me in battle, did you not?" He asked. Kagome nodded her head slowly. "You are a woman, are you not?" Again, Kagome nodded. "And I am a lord. If word of my simple defeat gets to my rival, he shall surely try to overthrow me. How can the truth get out? You. If I let you wander the country, the very moment that even a whisper falls from your mouth, the spies of the enemy can take the news to their commander. So I cannot let you out of my sight until I can trust you." Sesshomaru spoke in a harsh tone conveying the meaning of his words.

Kagome ran his words over in her mind. "And if you can't trust me?" She asked nervously.

"You shall be dealt with appropriately."

Kagome tensed as she heard the double meaning of his words. "What if I escape?" His eyes bored holes into her own as he looked intently at her.

"You will not." He watched as her face changed into that of protest, and he quickly explained. "You can manipulate water, yes, but you cannot overpower me physically. Also, if you try, I can destroy your concentration with the power of my aura, and if needed, my mental abilities."

'_Well I suppose that's true, so I can't escape. I think I'll have to go along with it for a while.' _Kagome concluded. "Fine. I'll come. But please… use my name and not wench or…or…_freak_." Whispering the last word quietly, she began walking forward, and then stopped and added, "For how long must I accompany you, my lord?"

"As long as it takes for me to trust you. And it would be in your best interest if you could earn my trust quickly." Sesshomaru turned to the forest and walked through the trees. Kagome followed behind him submissively.

* * *

A pregnant sun shone blood red as it nestled itself into the bosom of distant rolling hills. All around there was a red and orange tint as if the gods were painting a picture in the sky. The clouds had been dyed red, orange, and a bright pink. High above the sky was navy blue and silvery white stars burned up the atmosphere.

Below on the humble ground, two persons walked slowly one in front of the other. In the rear a petite woman walked behind a tall, thin man.

The woman stopped and gazed at the sunset. "Sesshomaru,"

The man slowed, and turned a bit. "What?" His voice was emotionless and he wore no expression.

"Can we stop for the night? It'll get cooler since winter draws near." She rubbed her upper arms with her hands vigorously to emphasize her point.

Sesshomaru gazed intently at the sky before he slowly nodded and leaped into a tree to watch the area as they slept. Kagome shifted nervously in her place.

"Sesshomaru, There was a lake a little ways back, I'm going to bathe. You should know I have no reason to run away, so don't worry, but I need to be alone." Kagome turned in the direction of the lake and started toward her destination. "I need water." She mumbled under her breath.

Sesshomaru watched her with his eyes until she faded through the trees, then he latched onto her aura and kept her whereabouts in his knowledge.

Kagome reached the lake and she crouched by the water, running her fingers along the surface. It was cold but it was also refreshing. Slipping into the water leaving on the silky white dress, which almost melted into the water, Kagome sighed deeply.

Closing her eyes, she faintly gained an ethereal glow. Her dress morphed downward to her legs, and became a long smooth tail, with long flowing fins that came from the sides of the large, pale appendage. The tail fin at the end was more like a fan instead of the V-shaped tail fin of whales.

Her forearms sprouted smaller harder fins, and her neck skin formed small slits that slowly opened and closed breathing in oxygen. In between her fingers tiny webs of flesh held the bottom of the long appendages together.

She sighed and dove into the water slicing through the crystalline depths of the lake. And slowly, old memories began to surface.

* * *

_The deep brackish water of the lonely sea churned on the surface as a storm released its wrath upon the water. Deep below the surface however, all was still and dark._

_A white glow emanated from a nearby hollow in the earth. A sparkling marine city was lit with white lights. Near a large coral gate, a group of sirens and mermen, were pushing out a single young woman. _

_Tears stained her cheeks and she asked why they were so cruel. They only sneered at her, and began to call her names._

'_Freak!' They yelled. 'Get out and don't come back!'_

_The girl winced at the hurtful name, and swam swiftly away from the city and the crowd. 'Don't call me that,' she murmured silently as she began to weep. _

* * *

**Did ya' like it? Well I didn't think I'd get it done but please R&R! **

**Buh bye!**


	4. Part Four

**Hey Guys! I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated lately! I had semester exams! . Yesterday was my b-day! Yay! It was a really good b-day, even if I didn't get a ton of presents. I guess I don't need many presents now any way. I just can't help but want more. Oh well. Any way, On Wit the Show!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Whaaaaaaaa!**

**Summary: Kagome's different, and was banished from her home because of it. Now when she runs into trouble away from home, a great lord unexpectedly saves her! Sesshomaru and Kagome story! I suck at summaries so just read the story! **

* * *

**Part Four **

**Chapter 4**

Kagome resurfaced and shook the past memories out of her thoughts. _'What's done is done, and there's nothing I can do about that.' _The young woman concentrated for a moment and morphed back into her humanoid form.

'_I guess I better bathe.' _She sighed reluctantly and removed her clothes. She lifted a handful of water and blew on it softly. It shifted, and then took the shape of a sphere. Kagome let go of it and the sphere stayed suspended in the air with a soft white glow.

Kagome busied herself with the making of nine more of the glowing little globes.

* * *

Sesshomaru had been monitoring Kagome for a few minutes when he felt her aura alter. He stood and began to follow her scent. He was suspicious as to what she was doing, and was going to look in on his little prisoner for a moment.

He was about to reach the edge of the trees around the lake, and he felt her aura change again. He quickly hid all traces of his presence and leaped high into a tree where he could see the woman.

She was alone and appeared normal. His suspicions ebbed a bit. He looked at her more closely and found himself glued to her image.

Small globes emitting a white light surrounded her, floating in the air. She was bare and her fingers glided across the surface of the glassy water that reached her lower hip. Her wet hair clung sensually to her back and chest. Kagome's eyes were filled with sorrow and she sighed contentedly. The bright moonlight shone down upon her and gave her an eerily attractive glow.

Sesshomaru found himself wanting her, and he slapped himself mentally. Yet in his distraction, he had forgotten to keep his scent and aura subdued. This is when Kagome froze in her watery dance and snapped her head in the demon's direction. Immediately, she screamed, ducking into the water. The small orbs of light came together to form a large ball of water that shot towards Sesshomaru. It knocked him out of his perch in the tree and soaked him to the bone. He landed on the ground with a loud thump.

Kagome returned her dress to her body, and marched up to Sesshomaru. "What did you see?" she demanded. Sesshomaru only stared at her in a daze. Kagome huffed and drew the water off of both her and Sesshomaru and splashed all of it onto the demon lord.

Now, he was awake.

"What!?" He growled out angrily. He stood quickly and began walking back to camp. Kagome grabbed onto his shoulder.

"What did you see?" She asked again. Sesshomaru shrugged her hand off and began walking again. He remained silent until he reached the tree he was in earlier. He turned and looked her over before answering.

"I saw you in the water bathing. Now will you shut up and sleep?" He replied and scowled down at her.

"Yes." She lifted the water off of him and let it fall to the ground. Walking over to a tree, she sat at its base and leaned her head back. "But you still can't watch me bathe Sesshomaru."

* * *

A few days of traveling with Sesshomaru turned into weeks and finally became a month. Kagome and Sesshomaru were becoming friendly rivals. Though neither would admit they were. By now, winter was upon the two.

Wind from the north came down from the mountains and a blizzard blew through the Western Lands, forcing the two into a cave.

"Sesshomaru, how long do you think this storm will last?" Kagome asked after a few hours. She still only had her silky dress with no long sleeves. Her arms were wrapped around her self and she tried her best to keep warm.

"Probably through the night." He replied. He disappeared into the snow for a few minutes and returned with firewood. He set it down on the cave floor, and went to the cave entrance. There he moved a large rock in front of the entrance to keep out the cold. Kagome had lit the fire, and though she was still cold, she didn't sit near the fire for warmth. Sesshomaru was puzzled and voiced his confusion. Kagome told him it would dehydrate her if she got too close.

Sesshomaru sat down against the wall near the fire and watched Kagome until she fell into a fitful sleep. She was shaking violently, and her lips were blue.

The demon debated over whether or not he should help her. A small voice in the back of his mind told him he couldn't let her die. So, he stood and walked over to her. Picking her up gently, Sesshomaru carried Kagome over to the spot he had been in earlier and sat down with her in his lap. He wrapped the pelt he kept over his shoulder around them both and drew the woman into his arms.

'_I'm going to hate myself in the morning.' _He thought silently and drifted into a deep slumber.

* * *

When Kagome became conscience she felt something warm and soft under her. She cracked her eyes open a little and saw white silky hair. Her brows came together in confusion and she sat up. A pair of hands on her waist tightened and Kagome realized she was sitting on top of Sesshomaru. She tried to get up slowly but his arms wrapped tight around her waist and pulled her down against him again. "Sesshomaru let go of me." Kagome commanded and tried wriggling free of his grasp. It was no use; he had enclosed her arms inside his grasp. Kagome rested her forehead on his chest and tried to think. She tried wriggling free again but to no avail. So Kagome did the only thing she could think of that would surprise him enough to make him let go of her arms.

She kissed him.

It was only meant to be a little peck to distract him long enough so she could get free. But as she tried to pull away, Sesshomaru, still in the deep sleep, tightened one arm around her waist and brought the other up to her head to keep her lips where they were. _'Oh shit! What am I going to do now! The idiot!' _

Kagome struggled to get away, but found it was useless. _'Maybe I should dehydrate him.'_ She thought. But she was never given the chance, because at that moment, the demon decided to distract _**her**_.

His tongue slipped inside her mouth.

* * *

**Sooooo, do ya like this one? It may seem a little ooc but it's not really Sesshomaru kissing Kagome. It's his inner demon. Anyway, you'll probably hear from me more over the holidays. Baibai!**


	5. Part Five

**Sorry I haven't written in a while, I've been struggling with writers block. And boy does it suck! I finally thought this up (again I'm writing at like, 10:08 pm) and I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I DO own Inuyasha! Psyche!**

**Summary: (Gawd, you people should know this by now. It's not like I change it) Kagome's different, and was banished from her home because of it. Now when she runs into trouble away from home, a great lord unexpectedly saves her! Sesshomaru and Kagome story! I suck at summaries so just read the story! **

**Part 5**

**Chapter Five**

Kagome's eyes went wide, and her body fell limp on top of Sesshomaru's. Butterflies formed in her stomach and she turned beet red. Her mind went kind of blank and she had to struggle with herself to keep from participating. One part of her mind wanted to kiss him back, another was arguing that though he was a good kisser, a _really_ good kisser, that she didn't have any reason to be involved with him.

For a moment the side that wanted to kiss him won and Kagome drowned in the feel of his warm mouth and soft tongue brushing past her own, sending shivers up and down her body. But her defiant side came back full force, and Kagome yanked her face away from Sesshomaru's. She began struggling harder than ever.

Finally, Kagome got an arm free and slapped Sesshomaru across the face, his grip on her immediately fell lax, and his eyes blinked open. Kagome chose this time to roll off of the demon lord and stop a few feet away on the cave floor. Her heart pounding, she slowly pulled herself off the floor and sat up breathing deeply. Her forehead was drenched in sweat and she wiped it away as she turned to see Sesshomaru's reaction.

He was sitting up staring at her with a kind of confusion in his eyes. He slowly and hesitantly reached out to her. Out of suspicion and puzzlement, Kagome drew away. He rapidly recovered his arm and a cold and indifferent mask was placed on his face. He turned his head quickly to stare at the glowing embers of the fire from the night before. "What did I do?" He hissed, almost in a hurt way.

Kagome had not anticipated his reaction to her to be like this and quickly reassured him. "Oh, well you didn't hurt me… if that's what you mean. Oh, it's not… um… how do I put this…you kind of… freaked me out. You um… you… kissed me…" Sesshomaru's head snapped up. "I mean… you… I …w-well… I kissed you first- but only so you'd let go of me- it was just supposed to be a perk nothing long and drawn out…l-like what you did. Um…" Kagome trailed off and turned a deep shade of pink.

Sesshomaru looked at her intently as if trying to see if she was lying. Finally Kagome covered her face with her hands and turned away. The demon didn't know what to do yet again, and he hated it. Something about this woman always made him unsure of what to do next. At last, Sesshomaru noticed the air outside was quiet, and he voiced that the storm had passed. He stood abruptly and rolled the stone out of the way.

Bright yellow sunshine washed over the two, and lit the cave walls behind them. Kagome heard Sesshomaru swear as he whipped around to face her. "Get up. Hurry, we've got to be there by noon."

"Where?" Kagome wanted to know. She stood and leaped into the azure sky along side of her lord. He turned to look at her blankly and said,

"Home."

Kagome and Sesshomaru had been traveling for some time when they came upon a large elegant wooden castle. Vast gardens full of blooming winter flowers, others that were no doubt maintained by magic, spread all around the castle, leaving a small area for an outdoors practice arena. The woman stared at the place in awe, and landed beside Sesshomaru.

"This is where you live!?" she questioned loudly catching a few awkward stares from servants. Sesshomaru answered her bluntly and added a question at the last minute.

"Yes. Why? Did you think I would live in a pigsty?" He walked briskly up to the large oak doors and pushed them open revealing a large room with elegant stairs winding up to floor after floor after floor. Doors along the walls lead to other rooms and beautiful old tapestries hung from the walls. Pictures of large dog demons were depicted on all of them. Kagome was so wrapped up in the room that she didn't notice when Sesshomaru stopped.

"OOF!" Kagome landed on the hardwood floor and looked up sheepishly. "Eh, he, um… oops?" Sesshomaru stared down at her in a strange way, almost as if he wanted to laugh.

"Watch where you are going next time." He turned around to face her as Kagome pulled herself off the ground.

"Well sorry I didn't mean to-"

"I had to be here by noon today for a council meeting, now you will be shown to a room and not disturb us, do I make myself clear?" The cold tone still gave Kagome the chills, and she didn't want to piss him off now, so she agreed.

A servant came up to her after Sesshomaru left and bowed deeply so her long hair almost touched the ground. She looked back up at Kagome with large silvery eyes and motioned for her to follow.

Walking up the numerous flights of stairs, Kagome passed many rooms that must have belonged to the council members, because they had that powerful feel around them. Near the end of the hallway, Kagome was lead past a door that sent shivers up and down her spine. She was positive she knew who was in there, and she _**did not**_ like that person any longer.

_"Kouga I need to leave for a while, I can't stay in the city any longer." A tall wolf demon with long black hair that was pulled back tightly into a ponytail, stared at her with lustful, pale blue eyes. Kagome's skin began to crawl. _

_"That's fine Kagome; just make sure you return to me when you have finished what ever little trip you are taking. I still have someone for you to drown." The wolf faded into the black forest behind him, while Kagome dove back into the sea with frightened shivers crawling up and down her spine. _

She shook the horrible memories out of her head and silently prayed to Kami that her room was not the one next to it. To her relief she was lead up another flight of stairs. And on the right side of the hallway the servant stopped in front of a pair of elegant oak doors. The young woman stopped and turned to face Kagome, smirking. "I believe you will find these rooms most fitting for you, Lady Kagome."

Kagome looked at the woman strangely. What did she mean? Pushing the doors open, she stepped into a room that _would_ suit her best. A bed with water silk sheets was at the far wall, and a large 

balcony overlooking the small coy pond in the gardens was placed near a door on the left side of the room. Walking over to it Kagome opened it, and to her surprise there was a small pool inside, perfect for her to swim in.

Suspicious, Kagome turned to look at the servant and asked, "And why do you think these rooms would suit me best?"A cocky smirk appeared on the woman's face. _'Sesshomaru would slap her if he saw her do that.' _Kagome thought without realizing it.

"Because, I'm sure that you need an ample amount of room to swim, what with that long tail of yours." She paused when she realized she forgot to say 'my lady'. Instead she added, "Princess Kagome."

Kagome stood stock-still the moment she heard 'Princess' leave the servants lips, and her mind whirled back to the deep, dark, salty water from her past.

**Soooooo Watcha think? Watcha think? Review plz! Review!**

**Signed Your Lord and Master,**

**Foamy**

**(Ha! Just kidding! Signed your lord and master,**

**danradgurl14)**


	6. Part Six

**Sorry I haven't written in a while, I've been struggling with writers block. And boy does it suck! I finally thought this up (again I'm writing at like, 10:28 pm) and I hope you like it. Oh and dudes! I just started reading Death Note! Man that is a good story! I can't put the thing down- well except for now cuz my best friends borrowing them til' tommorow!**

**Disclaimer: I DO own Inuyasha! Psyche!**

**Summary: (Gawd, you people should know this by now. It's not like I change it) Kagome's different, and was banished from her home because of it. Now when she runs into trouble away from home, a great lord unexpectedly saves her! Sesshomaru and Kagome story! I suck at summaries so just read the story! **

* * *

**Part 6**

**Chapter Six**

The young woman stared cautiously at the servant. "How do you know?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

"Your dress." The woman stated simply. "It's water silk isn't it? I knew it!" She added when Kagome nodded numbly at her. "Now go get in! I want to see the color of your tail!" The woman exclaimed.

"Now hold on just a minute, …um…"Kagome stopped. What was this woman's name?

"Shirika, Princess, it really has no meaning, my parents were too stupid to give me a real name." Shirika pouted for a moment and returned to shoving Kagome into the water. "Now get in there princess! I haven't seen another of my kind in ages!"

Kagome's mind was reeling with questions. "Whoa, wait. What do you mean 'another of my kind' and how did you know who I was? Were you banished too? How long have you been here? Is it nice here?" The words flew from her mouth quicker than a cat out of water.

Shirika stared at Kagome for a minute, her eye twitching. "Well, um…I'm a siren like yourself, with a little disfigurement," she indicated her legs. "And I knew who you were because of your dress and legs. That's a royals dress that is, and you're the only royal that has legs." She paused for a moment to think, then continued. "A century, and yes it's nice here." She stopped to think again. "Well, yes, I guess you could say I was banished. But I kind of left without anyone forcing me to go."

"Huh?" Kagome started. "Why did you leave if they didn't force you to?" She slipped slowly into the water, and stood there waiting for an answer. Shirika looked at Kagome for a moment before answering quietly.

"I fell in love…" The servant girl stared into space as a dreamy expression passed over her face for a moment. Then she looked to Kagome. The girl was looking down, and her face was blank but you could see sadness in her eyes. "Princess?"

Kagome's head snapped up. "Oh, right, you wanted to see." She shifted into her true form and looked at Shirika expectantly. "Well?"

"Oh Princess, you're so beautiful, how could anyone banish you!?" Shirika cried running to touch the soft white fish-like tail.

"Ahh! Shirika don't shout that! What if Sesshomaru hears?" Kagome cried.

"Oh don't mind him; he's doing paperwork right now so he won't be paying attention to us." Shirika reassured her. Of course, Kagome was still uneasy since the title brought up bad memories.

"Shirika?" Kagome looked up at the woman. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Princess, you don't have to ask me if you can voice an inquiry. Go ahead." The servant girl stepped back and watched Kagome with an 'I'm ready' type of look.

Kagome looked down and asked, "What's love like?"

Shirika found herself thrown off guard. "Umm… well… it's a wonderful feeling of being complete, and wanting to be in the presence of the one you love. It's the best feeling in the world Kagome; I wish you could know what it felt like to be in love."

"I wish I could too…" Mumbled Kagome with a heartfelt sigh. '_Wonderful feeling of being complete…' _Suddenly her expression became downcast. "Um, actually… could I have some time alone for awhile? You could go tell Sesshomaru that I'm comfortable or something. Please?"

Shirika looked at Kagome strangely for a moment before bowing then turning and exiting the room.

Kagome fell into the water, sinking to the bottom and closing her eyes. Her black hair spread around her and made her seem like a ghost. Her pretty blue eyes were clouded over with past memories and her expression became pained.

* * *

_In tall reeds of seaweed a group of children swam around a little girl with black hair and blue eyes. "So you'll really let me play with you?" The girl asked._

_The children looked at each other with mischievous eyes. "Sure," Said a boy. "You can play with us." _

"_Yeah, have you ever played 'Mummy'?" asked another little girl in a teasing tone. This went unnoticed by the girl in the center. _

"_How do you play?" She asked in a confused voice but was excited all the same. They were going to let her play with them!_

"_First, we take this seaweed," Said a boy with long dark hair. "And we wrap it around you like this." The children began to circle the little girl, all the while wrapping her up in more and more seaweed. They began to laugh when she got a frightened expression on her face._

"_Hey, I don't like this game guys. Can we stop, please?" She asked as the seaweed came just under her chin. _

"_But we're almost done." Said the dark haired boy. His smile was cruel and it scared the little girl more so that she began to cry. _

"_Mommy! Help! I'm scared! Please help me mommy! I don't want to play this game anymore!" she cried._

"_Oh quit being a baby, your mommy wouldn't save you even if you were going to die!" Yelled the same dark haired boy._

_The little girl screamed in fright and bright lights suddenly shone around her. They each in turn began to fly after a child, scaring away the children until the girl was alone._

_She sniffled. "Mommy!" She yelled. "Mommy!" She cried again. She struggled against her bonds but they wouldn't budge. "Mommy…" She whispered. "I'm scared…" _

_Far from the little girl a woman who was very pretty, sat upon a large throne made of the most beautiful coral. Her black hair flowed about her head in a circular shape, and her piercing blue eyes suddenly shifted to a large elegant window overlooking the forest of seaweed. _

"_Mommy! Help! I'm scared! Please help me mommy!" The woman's eyes narrowed a bit in irritation, and she turned to the servant in front of her. _

"_What?"_

"_Um… Milady, it's the Princess, she… is gone again." Said the servant nervously._

_The woman looked back to the window and scowled. "I should have never fallen in love." She whispered. "I did not want such an abomination for an heir!" She turned back to the servant. "What now?"_

"_Um… the Princess, what shall we do?" His eyes shifted nervously, and he gulped._

"_I don't care, she got herself into that mess she can get out of it. Now leave me alone." _

* * *

Kagome's eyes filled with tears that merely blended in with the water. Then she held her face in her hands and wept. _'What did I do to deserve a life like mine?' _

* * *

Sesshomaru sat in his study gazing out the window, the large stack of legal papers that normally sat on his desk were gone. He had finished with them earlier than usual today and now had nothing to do. The sky outside was cloudy and smelled of rain; the trees swayed in a slight breeze.

Suddenly his thoughts turned to Kagome and he unconsciously he sought out her aura. He found her in her room talking to a servant. Then her aura shifted for a moment; just like that night in the woods, and the servant left the room a few minutes later.

Sesshomaru's brows came together for a moment. '_She's up to something.'_ He thought. Standing up, he made his way toward Kagome's room, sweeping gracefully through the hallways towards the third floor.

* * *

Kagome was finally exiting the large bath in her room when she sensed Sesshomaru coming her way. She grabbed her towel and had just wrapped herself up in it when a wave of dizziness passed over her. Her vision became blurry and she began to feel sick.

She faintly registered Sesshomaru entering the room as she began to fall to the floor. Nor did she notice the strong arms that wrapped around her torso before she could fall to the floor. Kagome's world soon faded into darkness and she went limp in her captor's grasp.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chappie! Couldn't think of much to write!**

**Push the Button!**


End file.
